


Holiday Candy 2018-4

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Animal Friends, Fluff, Gen, Paddles is a dog mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The Dinobots have a dog, and she loves her huge metal people, even if they smell funny. (Or, five short fics about the Dinos and their furry friend.)





	Holiday Candy 2018-4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinogrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogrrl/gifts).



> Companion Ficbits for "Girl Dog" who is a recurring character in my Long Term Arrangement universe. (Or will be, once i get the Dinobot stuff all written up.)

1\. Grimlock looked down at the animal with a glare as Paddles’ dog stared up at him hopefully, tail wagging. “What you Girl Dog want?”

The dog wagged her tail harder and barked once.

“Me Grimlock not understand you dog. Go find him Swoop. Him do thing you want until him Paddles get home.”

Girl Dog glanced at the door at the mention of Paddles’ name, then returned her focus to the Dinobot leader. 

Grimlock sighed and dropped down onto the couch Swoop had dragged into their quarters when he was missing his wings. “Me not know what you want. You go away and find him Swoop.”

The dog barked happily after he sat and, ignoring his words, ran quickly to the steps that Paddles had built for her to climb onto their furniture with. She raced up the stairs and settled in next to the large mech’s leg, tail thumping against his legs a few times before she laid her head down and closed her eyes.

“Oh.”Grimlock gave her another confused look, but didn’t stop himself from reaching down and rubbing a finger along Girl Dog’s head. “Us wait for him Paddles to come home together, then.”

 

2\. Sludge threw the stick for Girl Dog, even though he thought it was a silly game. She was always happy when she could run after it, and even happier when she found it and brought it back. Even if she got muddy and had to have a bath after they played.

 

3\. “Hi, Doctor Eubank!” Paddles peered through the door at the veterinarian as the human approached them with a smile.

“Hello, Paddles. Hello there, girl.” The human crouched down and scratched Girl Dog behind her right ear the way she liked best. “Here for her check up and vaccinations?”

“Yes! And him Hound say him think all okay, but that you should look at Girl Dog’s foot,” Paddles pointed, “To make sure pad thingy not hurt. Her step on pokey thing other day.”

“All right, I’ll take a look.” Doctor Eubank stood back up and walked back to the exam table. Girl Dog followed obediently, without being told what to do. Paddles was so proud that he had a dog that was so smart. 

 

4\. Girl Dog whined and howled as Swoop carried her through the air and he didn’t blame her a bit. It was probably very scary to fly cupped in his hands like she was, especially since he couldn’t make her understand that it would just be for a minute or two while he got her safely away from the Stunticons. 

He did feel bad, though, once they were back on the ground and she ran away from him, still whimpering, and hid behind First Aid and Streetwise. He liked Girl Dog, and didn’t want her to be afraid of him, ever.

 

5\. In the late afternoon sun, Snarl was curled up outside soaking in the warmth. It was quiet and peaceful, and the Autobots were leaving him alone. It was nice.

It was even nicer that Paddles’ dog was curled up with him, her nose touching his and leaving little spots of condensation on the plating when she breathed. He liked that she wasn’t scared of him like most little things were.


End file.
